The Golden Sun
by RukiaChappyLover12
Summary: Harry Potter x Bleach A story of Rukia Potter and her friends (M for later lemons)
1. The Girl Who Lived

The Golden Sun (金色の太陽）

By: IchiRuki12

Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter nor Bleach, the rightful ownership goes to: J. K. Rowling and Tite Kubo

Quotations: Normal talking

 **Bold words in quotations** : Yelling/Shouting

 _Indented words in quotations_ : Spells/Hogwarts Ghosts

 **Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived**

~~~~Flashback~~~~

 _The night of October 31st, 1998, Hisana Potter was playing with her little baby Rukia Potter, and her husband, Byakuya Potter had just finished mailing a letter to Professor Genryusai Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, just then, there was a explosion downstairs, and Byakuya went to see what happened, then he yelled to Hisana, " **Hisana, take Rukia and go, it's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"** He said, reaching into his robes just to realize he left his wand upstairs in his office, "Avada Kedavra!" The hooded figure said, and Byakuya Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut, he could hear Hisana screaming from the upper floor, pushing Byakuya's body aside, the hooded figure climbed upstairs, blasting the door to Rukia's room with a flick of his wand. __" **Not Rukia, not Rukia. Please, not Rukia!** " Shouted Hisana, protecting her daughter, "Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside NOW." said the hooded figure, " **Not Rukia, please no, take me, kill me instead-** " said Hisana, "This is my last warning..." said the hooded figure, " **Not Rukia! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Rukia! Not Rukia! Please— I'll do anything—** " said Hisana, "Stand aside, girl! Avada Kedavra!" said the hooded figure, and Hisana fell, just like her husband, to the stranger, the stranger approached Rukia's crib, she thought it was her father at first, but when Byakuya Potter didn't appear, she began to whimper, "So, this is Rukia Potter, huh? Avada Kedabra!" said the hooded figure, but the curse bounded off Rukia back onto the caster, seemingly "killing" the hooded figure, and the curse left Rukia with her to-be-famous lightning scar._

~~~~End of Flashback~~~~

Rukia Potter awoke in her cramped closet, sweating, 'It's _that_ nightmare again...' she thought, then a sharp pain invaded her forehead, and she clasped her hands to her forehead where a lightning-shaped scar was, then the door to the closet opened, **"What are you doing dawdling in there? Go to the kitchen and make breakfast!"** shouted one of the Kuchiki Elders. "I will..." said Rukia, climbing out of her closet, "Before going to the kitchen, get the mail." said a Female Elder, so Rukia walked out to the Manor's door and picked up the mail, then, she saw a mysterious envelope, it said:

Ms. R. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

Kuchiki Manor

Seireitei

Soul Society

Rukia hid the envelope inside her pockets, and after delivering the mail to the corresponding Elder, she went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for the Elders, just then, the mysterious letter fell out of her pockets, "What is this?' one of the Elders asked, picking it up, "Um... nothing, it's just addressed to me, so..." said Rukia, but the Elder didn't listen to her and threw her letter on the stove, burning it, " **What are you doing? That letter was mine!** " shouted Rukia, "And you won't have it, go back to your cupboard." said the Elder, so Rukia obeyed him and returned to the cupboard.

 **Sorry for the short first chapter, it'll be getting longer and longer from the second one, thanks and RR!**


	2. Kenpachi Zaraki, the Keeper of the Keys

The Golden Sun (金色の太陽）

By: IchiRuki12

Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter nor Bleach, the rightful ownership goes to: J. K. Rowling and Tite Kubo

Quotations: Normal talking

 **Bold words in quotations** : Yelling/Shouting

 _Indented words in quotations_ : Spells/Hogwarts Ghosts

 **Chapter 1: The Girl Who Lived**

~~~~Flashback~~~~

 _The night of October 31st, 1998, Hisana Potter was playing with her little baby Rukia Potter, and her husband, Byakuya Potter had just finished mailing a letter to Professor Genryusai Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, just then, there was a explosion downstairs, and Byakuya went to see what happened, then he yelled to Hisana, " **Hisana, take Rukia and go, it's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"** He said, reaching into his robes just to realize he left his wand upstairs in his office, "Avada Kedavra!" The hooded figure said, and Byakuya Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut, he could hear Hisana screaming from the upper floor, pushing Byakuya's body aside, the hooded figure climbed upstairs, blasting the door to Rukia's room with a flick of his wand. __" **Not Rukia, not Rukia. Please, not Rukia!** " Shouted Hisana, protecting her daughter, "Stand aside, you silly girl, stand aside NOW." said the hooded figure, " **Not Rukia, please no, take me, kill me instead-** " said Hisana, "This is my last warning..." said the hooded figure, " **Not Rukia! Please… have mercy… have mercy… Not Rukia! Not Rukia! Please— I'll do anything—** " said Hisana, "Stand aside, girl! Avada Kedavra!" said the hooded figure, and Hisana fell, just like her husband, to the stranger, the stranger approached Rukia's crib, she thought it was her father at first, but when Byakuya Potter didn't appear, she began to whimper, "So, this is Rukia Potter, huh? Avada Kedabra!" said the hooded figure, but the curse bounded off Rukia back onto the caster, seemingly "killing" the hooded figure, and the curse left Rukia with her to-be-famous lightning scar._

~~~~End of Flashback~~~~

Rukia Potter awoke in her cramped closet, sweating, 'It's _that_ nightmare again...' she thought, then a sharp pain invaded her forehead, and she clasped her hands to her forehead where a lightning-shaped scar was, then the door to the closet opened, **"What are you doing dawdling in there? Go to the kitchen and make breakfast!"** shouted one of the Kuchiki Elders. "I will..." said Rukia, climbing out of her closet, "Before going to the kitchen, get the mail." said a Female Elder, so Rukia walked out to the Manor's door and picked up the mail, then, she saw a mysterious envelope, it said:

Ms. R. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

Kuchiki Manor

Seireitei

Soul Society

Rukia hid the envelope inside her pockets, and after delivering the mail to the corresponding Elder, she went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast for the Elders, just then, the mysterious letter fell out of her pockets, "What is this?' one of the Elders asked, picking it up, "Um... nothing, it's just addressed to me, so..." said Rukia, but the Elder didn't listen to her and threw her letter on the stove, burning it, " **What are you doing? That letter was mine!** " shouted Rukia, "And you won't have it, go back to your cupboard." said the Elder, so Rukia obeyed him and returned to the cupboard.

 **Sorry for the short first chapter, it'll be getting longer and longer from the second one, thanks and RR!**


End file.
